


Ball Cocktails

by Orilon



Category: IWA:Mid-South, Professional Wrestling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2310542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orilon/pseuds/Orilon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens after the lap dance?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ball Cocktails

Title: Ball Cocktails  
Author: Orilon  
Rating: NC-17 for sex  
Pairing: CM Punk/ Colt Cabana   
Disclaimer: Everything from IWA: Mid South belongs to Ian Rotten. The wrestlers belong to themselves. The title comes from a story that Colt told on the Straight Shooting with CM Punk and Colt Cabana DVD.  
Author's note: During the time CM Punk and Colt Cabana were working in IWA: Mid-South they were in a raffled off lap dance. When I originally wrote the story I had just seen the still picture of the dance that Colt Cabana held up on the Straight Shootin' with CM Punk and Colt Cabana DVD. I recently found a video of the actual lap dance on youtube and got my muses back about how to re-write the story to change the ending.  
Distribution: If you want it, take it, but let me know where.  
Summary: What happens after the lap dance?  
Feedback: Please 

 

When we agreed to do the lap dance for Ian, I never expected to end up where we are right now.

I've always had an attraction to Punk since we met, but since the first time I saw him, he was walking into the training center with a hot girl on his arm, I thought he didn't swing that way. As we trained, did road trips and shows together, I've learned that he swings both ways, but it takes a certain type of guy.

I learned tonight that I'm that certain type of guy during the lap dance. He kept his eyes on me, and tended to move along more with me than with the girl. When we got back to the hotel room we were both turned on.

I was shocked at first when he lightly tugged at the bottom of my shirt and asked permission and I could see in his eyes that he would only go as far as I wanted, and also fear that I would say no and this would ruin our friendship. With my nod, he pulls my shirt over my head and I return the favor. There is a little more hesitancy as we take off our jeans and boxers.

There's a tension in the air as I lightly suck his nipple and play with his nipple ring with my tongue. His moan sends warmth and a wave of desire straight to my groin.

I moan as he returns the favor and sucks on one of my nipples. I have one hand in his blond hair, not hard just lightly tangled in the strands. He looks up and me and I can see a devilish look in the hazel eyes before he sucks the other nipple and works his way down. I almost jump when he lightly licks around my belly button and almost growl with frustration when he licks where my thigh meets my body instead of where I want him to.

I had no idea that his tongue ring would cause such a different feeling between the feel of the metal and the rest of his tongue on my cock head. I can't help the moan that comes out when he begins to suck and move up and down my shaft and I jump when he starts to gently play with my balls. I feel his laugh at my jump more than hear it, and it adds extra vibrations to what he's already doing.

A look I'm not sure the meaning of crosses his face and he shifts his position to just stroking me with his hand. The change in position gives me the opportunity to stroke him and his moan almost sends me over the edge. A few more strokes do send me over the edge and then him. 

When we agreed to do the lap dance, I didn't expect to be waiting for Punk to get done and out of the shower to be able to wash cum off me. I'm curious if this was a onetime thing, or if there will be a repeat. I'm hoping for a repeat.


End file.
